


TARDIS Life

by SilverWolf7



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: By the Companions, Canonical Character Death, Companion Help Guide, Companions, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Don't Let the Doctor Know, For the Companions, Gen, Life in the TARDIS, Only TV Companions, Slice of Life, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Companions all have one thing in common outside the Doctor, a guide they all help to write to try and introduce new Companions to life in the TARDIS.  These are their stories, tips, notes, guides and rants about living in a time machine that also travels in space and looks like a police phone box, which happens to be bigger on the inside.</p>
<p>Kept up to date by the TARDIS herself.  Don't tell the Doctor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This might be upgraded every now and then, with new bits added on to chapters (I will warn for this when I do it) and new chapters added when I get to them. So far, 3 chapters have just one part, but the 4th one, which is Steven's, has three instead. 
> 
> This is supposed to be mildly interactive, with each Companion's name being a link to their page (yes, even including the ones on their page, because the TARDIS is fussy like that.)
> 
> Tenses are wacky on the Intro, because TARDIS.

Adventuring with the Doctor isn't always about the danger and the running and the scary things. Oh no, there is also all the extra time spent exploring the TARDIS and not being on adventures.

Clara Oswald carried on a tradition of a whole system planned out that the Doctor doesn't know about, simply because even when she wasn't in trouble, somehow the Doctor always seems able to get into it anyway. She wondered sometimes whether other companions had a system in place, if for no other reason than the Doctor is her ride home.

On rare occasions, and very rare indeed they are, there would be a whole quiet day together with no one getting hurt. If there was a quiet day, Clara Oswald would get bored over what was happening. She was slightly insane, though. I didn't much like her.

The Doctor is only quiet when upset or injured. Or, alternatively, when he is doing something he knew she wouldn't like. Like bounding into her room and waking her up after an exhausting day of running.

He soon learnt to not do that. Clara Oswald had a boyfriend who was over quite a bit. Thankfully.

There are lots of ways to get into trouble on the TARDIS, it's even easier if you annoy me. The Doctor somehow manages to find them all. Sometimes on purpose.

Clara Oswald was right on one thing. The other companions had found their own ways of dealing (or, as the case may be for a few, not dealing) with the problems that inherently come with travelling with the Doctor.

TARDIS life for the companions can be just as, if not more, hectic than the adventures had outside the blue box. Not all are dangerous, but confusion, frustration, annoyance, and downright disgust are normal emotions to go through in every day life.

Herein are the accounts of how companions deal with problems as they happen. Started by Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. Last updated by Clara Oswald.

Introduction kept up to date by TARDIS.


	2. Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright

An Electronic Note on how to survive travelling with the Doctor.

As written by [Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743709/chapters/6150224).

We have no idea if this will be read by anyone, or even if it is a good idea to write it to begin with, seeing as how usually the Doctor has been travelling simply with his grandchild [Susan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743709/chapters/6150254) and no one else until he kidnapped us. 

Yes, the eccentric old man in his daft blue box which is bigger on the inside than the outside kidnapped us. Our relationship definitely started off quite rocky because of this.

It does not help at all that he cannot control this TARDIS of his and has been trying since kidnapping us to return us home without success. While it has led us on quite a few marvellous adventures, the running, long walks, jail time and death threats and/or sentences do tend to wear on one’s mind after a while.

We are school teachers of Science and History. The local high school we both worked at probably was not pleased at our disappearance off the face of the planet, and boy are we off the planet. Even when we are on Earth somehow the Doctor always manages to land us either right in the middle of trouble, or in the wrong century. Most of the time it is both.

We have decided together to write a few quick notes on how to survive travelling in this crazy contraption of his.

The first is wear sensible footwear. You will need these. If you wear heels of any sort, be warned that they do break and/or are harder to run in and you may fall when it is a life and death situation. Unless someone is there with you to help you back up on your feet, it is not a good situation to be in.

The second is to ignore the Doctor when he is in one of his more vicious moods. He can get quite mean and hurt people’s feelings. He will go on rants of how much better he is than anyone he may be travelling with. He has a short temper, but get on his good side and you have a friend for life.

The third is to trust the TARDIS in everything but getting the right time and planet. It may be a machine, but we have been lead to believe it is living, and, when put in danger will warn its occupants of the dangers they face. This is more than we can say for the Doctor who usually thinks something is harmless when it turns out to be the exact opposite.

Fourth is Daleks. They are a nasty alien race and are not to be believed if they try and tell you anything different to this fact. They are a genocidal species and should be avoided if at all possible. They are also extremely deadly and normally aim to kill, unless they have a reason for having prisoners. 

Fifth, the history of the planet Earth, while beautiful, is just as deadly as our modern day (we were kidnapped in 1963.) The future is much the same. The only differences really are the weapons used. There is no escaping the fact that humans are humans. Don’t let this get you down. There are and always will be many good things. 

Sixth, don’t try to change history. It never does anyone any good. This is especially so when it comes to entire civilizations and their day to day lives. If there are parts of that civilization you don’t like, do your best to avoid that aspect of it. Sometimes this is quite impossible to do. In those situations, just do your best.

More will be added on as we carry on our journeys with the Doctor. Hopefully soon we will find ourselves home again, but until then, the least we can do is advise anyone following after us, if at all possible.

Good luck.

[Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743709/chapters/6150224).


	3. Susan

Note of Importance

Hopefully Grandfather doesn’t ever read this. If he does, he’d have my hide for it.

He kidnapped two of my teachers! I can’t believe he’d do such a thing. And yet here it is, my History and Science teacher, Miss Wright and Mr Chesterton are now on board the TARDIS with us and not liking it one bit. Not that I can blame them, with the trouble Grandfather got us into.

Of course, the TARDIS is now broken. Something to do with the directional unit has short circuited and we can’t seem to find the parts to fix it anywhere! Oh, I wish we could go home, but home now is so far away and we are classed as exiles. I still love travelling with Grandfather, but since the addition of the two humans, things have gotten a bit rough on our adventures. 

Not that all of them before have been smooth sailing, of course. But now they just seem downright terrifying half the time.

I believe that the connection that instantly formed between Grandfather and the TARDIS is making him lose his mind. With the TARDIS’s directional unit out of action, so seems to be grandfather’s reasoning skills.

There is no other logical explanation for what has happened to him. He is getting old, there is that, but until our time on Earth where we had been staying in the 1960’s for 6 months, he had no mind troubles at all, and now he can barely seem to remember things.

Maybe I can get him to write things down again, since he has not been doing that very often since either. It would help him tremendously, and would be less annoying for those of us travelling with him.

Please, dear TARDIS don’t let him find this. 

Try and see what you can do for him when you can too, please.

Thank you!

[Susan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743709/chapters/6150254).


	4. Steven Taylor

Time Travel and Belief for First Timers

When I first got in the TARDIS I didn’t even know it was bigger on the inside! I knew it was a ship for sure, but when people told me it was smaller on the outside, I thought they were insane.

All I knew was [Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743709/chapters/6150224) were with the Doctor when we first met, and they were the first friendly faces I had seen in years. But when we were taking off and going into space and time, I had no idea what the ship actually looked like. I was hurt in a battle with Daleks and was quite off my rocker when I boarded. 

[Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743709/chapters/6150224) were gone too! And young Vicki Pallister was there. The Doctor had rigged up a Dalek time machine to take them back to their own time and planet. Like me they were from Earth, but at a much earlier time than myself. 

The TARDIS being a clever thing brought up the small log entries others had made and I took it as an invitation to add to it. I’m still new to this whole time travelling deal, after all.

They were teachers I see, of science and history. Important things in my time too! I was a pilot. Was, because I crashed and lost my ship and now I am a passenger instead. 

From my time, Time Travel wasn’t yet possible. To believe these people were taken out of their own time by the mechanoids I could believe, but to see an old man just running around picking people up from history and taking them on adventures, well, that I didn’t believe.

I didn’t believe it because I thought it impossible.

Well, it’s not impossible, as anyone now reading this obviously knows! 

To see the small box of the outside the first time I was well and went on my first adventure with the Doctor and Vicki Pallister was a shock to say the least. As I never got a good look of that before falling unconscious inside, I had no idea.

So my advice on top of all the rest already on here is this: Don’t be afraid of the TARDIS or the Doctor. He may talk big, but he’s still just a man. And an old one at that! He’s slow, and while he is smart, he does need help at all times to get through an ordinary day. 

The TARDIS has been nothing but a help for me so far. But, as a space pilot, I do tend to get on well enough with spaceships. She is a mighty fine ship and I hope the Doctor teaches me to steer her at a later time.

[Steven Taylor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743709/chapters/6150347)

 

Safety NOT Always A Thing!!!

In capitals so I hope it sinks in to the people that come after me’s brains. Katarina, a lovely woman who healed me back to health when I was poisoned in Ancient Troy, is dead! She joined me and the Doctor after Vicki Pallister had left. The poor woman actually believed she was dead already, and we were her lift to the Underworld or some nonsense like that.

She sacrificed her life to save the rest of us, basically without a second thought. I’ll say this for her; she was a hell of a brave lady! I admire that. I hope she does find her way to her Underworld and isn’t lost along the way.

Still, I shouldn’t diss her beliefs. I’m Protestant myself. 

So, I’ll leave this note here as a warning that travelling with the Doctor does NOT always end up with everyone safe and alive at the end of an adventure. People die, even close friends. I hope no one else I get to know dies along the way. If they do, I think I will find my life with the Doctor coming to a swift end. 

By me leaving!

[Steven Taylor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743709/chapters/6150347)

 

I think I’m going to leave...

It happened again. Sara Kingdom, a mighty fine lady who could definitely take care of herself, and was from my own time too, just died.

Of old age. She was no older than 30.

Yeah. Sorry old girl, but I just can’t stay on board knowing that all it brings is one adventure after another where someone could die. I hope young Dodo Chaplet forgives me for leaving her alone with the Doctor.

This is not a friendly warning that things can get tough, it’s a promise things will get tough.

Good luck to the ones that come after me. I hope your journeys inside the TARDIS don’t end in death.

[Steven Taylor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743709/chapters/6150347)


End file.
